


Having Second Thoughts

by Rose_Aspiring



Category: Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Silence of the Lambs - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Aspiring/pseuds/Rose_Aspiring
Summary: Despite her usual confidence, Clarice begins to doubt whether she's good enough for a man as refined as Hannibal Lecter. He quickly puts her mind at ease.





	Having Second Thoughts

**Author’s Note: This is my first time publishing a fanfiction. I know Clarice is a bit out of character, but I’ve been playing around with this idea for a while and thought it would be fun to write. Of course, I am in no way making any money from this nor do I own these characters. Please be kind and I hope you all enjoy!**

Clarice sat heavily upon the fine silk sheets of the bed she shared with Hannibal, wearing a light blue tank top and white shorts, back straight and lips quirked down in a frown of contemplation. She’d been feeling like this for days now; that she wasn’t good enough for him. He was so elegant and refined; the perfect gentleman and undoubtedly suited for high society. And she…she was nothing more than a country girl who had made his acquaintance in a stroke of luck thanks to her ex-job at the FBI. 

Clarice didn’t know why she was feeling this way so suddenly. It wasn’t as if he’d ever attempted to hold any sort of superiority over her or treat her with anything less than the utmost respect. Hannibal always made of point to make her feel special. Make her feel cherished. So why was the self-doubt suddenly eating her alive? 

Memories of the events they’d previously attended together started to creep into her thoughts. A few months back they had gone to a gala, with Hannibal dressed in one of his finest Armani suits, the deep blue matching her fitted dress perfectly. He’d told her that she looked breathtaking. And she had believed him. Until they arrived, that is. Because as soon as they walked through the grand doors, all eyes turned to them. Or, to Hannibal. Several of the women stared a little too long, and Clarice couldn’t help but compare herself to them. They fit the archetype for beautiful: tall, high cheekbones, smooth and unblemished skin, and of course, the body of a model. She always thought she had quite plain features. She was of average height, and scars riddled her skin from past missions with the FBI. Over the years she had lost the muscle tone she’d worked so hard for. But Hannibal always told her she was beautiful. Why was it she couldn’t believe him?

A sigh escaped her parted lips while she scrubbed her hands over her face in frustration. She’d never been plagued by such insecurities before, and it was starting to annoy her. All she wanted was to be happy, and for Hannibal to be happy in return. Speaking of Hannibal, he had been gone for much longer than she anticipated. He had told her that he had some business to take care of with an associate, assuring her it was nothing to worry about, and that he would be back in two days. That had been three days ago. And Hannibal was never late. Maybe he had found someone else while he was gone. Someone more suited to his tastes. Someone more attractive, more intelligent, and more cultured than she. The thought sent a stabbing pain straight through her heart, despite how ridiculous it was. 

Just as her thoughts began to overwhelm her, a knock sounded at the door and the man in question came striding in, looking as put-together as ever. 

“Hello, Clarice,” he rasped in that metallic tone of his, sending shivers down her spine despite her best attempts to withhold them. 

“You’re late,” she said matter-of-factly.

Hannibal ignored the statement and moved toward her, his hands coming to rest on the exposed skin of her shoulders.

“What troubles you, my love?” He asked in concern, his maroon eyes staring at her intently. “And don’t tell me it’s my tardiness. I know that is not what is truly bothering you. I can tell because your scent has changed.” He moved a little closer to her, his hands staying on her shoulders. “Don’t lie to me, Clarice, you know I’ll be able to tell.”

She sucked in a sharp breath at his words, unsure of how to respond. While his touch usually comforted her, she began to feel trapped, like a cornered animal. Nothing could be put past this man. He was far too perceptive for his own good. 

“I don’t know if I can do this anymore,” the words came out in a jumbled rush, her gaze fixated on the plush carpet that covered the floor.

“Do what?” Hannibal asked, the words coming out slowly, his tone even, so to not provoke a negative reaction from her. 

“This,” she repeated, gesturing between them. “I don’t know if I can continue to be in a relationship with you.” Still, her eyes refused to meet his, not wanting him to see the pain that would so clearly show.

“Why, Clarice?” He asked, his tone still just as even-tempered, although the grip on her shoulders had tightened slightly and his eyes turned a deeper red. 

“Because I-,” her voice cracked slightly and her eyes finally snapped up to meet his,”Because I’m not good enough for you, Hannibal. Whenever we go out to social events, I stick out like a sore thumb. I don’t fit in with your kind of people. I’m not classy and I’m sure as hell not cultured. I can’t pronounce half of the things on the menu when we go out to eat, and you have a line of women far more beautiful than I who you could spend your time with. You’re extravagant and I’m plain. You’re refined and…and I’m just not, Hannibal. I’m just not,” she finished, defeat coloring her tone.

Clarice broke his gaze and looked back at the floor. She felt the weight of his hands lift from her shoulders, and tears immediately began to well in her eyes. Damn her for not being strong enough.

“I see,” he said. And then she heard him laugh, and laugh again, the sound resonating within the room. It was deep and loud and full of mirth. But it damn well wasn’t entertaining to her. Her tears of defeat turned to ones of anger, and a scowl marred her face as her head snapped up. 

“Well, I’m so happy to see that my insecurities amuse you, Dr. Lecter,” she growled bitterly, poised to get off the bed.

His hands came back down onto her shoulders after wiping a few tears from his eyes, preventing her from standing.

“I’m sorry, my love, I did not intend to offend you,” he assured, amusement evident in his tone. “I’m not mocking your insecurities, I promise. It’s just that I would never expect you, my lovely Clarice, to feel inadequate.”

He moved to stand between her legs, his hands sliding from her shoulders to gently cup her face between his hands. He looked down at her intently and said in a much more serious tone,”You are everything to me, Clarice. Not a single woman can compare to you in my eyes. Every time I gaze upon you, it takes my breath away to know that such perfection is mine. I would not have you any other way. Whatever inadequacies you think you have, I can assure you that they have not been noticed by me, because it is my belief that you do not possess any. Surely you must know the depth of my devotion to you by now, Clarice.”

Hannibal took a deep breath and then continued,”When we go to social gatherings, you stick out because your beauty surpasses all others. You think I have not noticed the way other men look at you?” He asked, a hint of jealousy coloring his tone. “Do you think I do not see how they wish to possess that which is mine? It drives me crazy to know their hungry eyes are feasting upon you and there is nothing that I can do to stave them off.”

He leaned down, his lips mere millimeters from her own. “As for other women, Clarice, I have only ever loved you. I have only ever wanted _you_.” A smirk graced his lips. “Alas, it seems as though I will have to prove just how much I desire you. It wouldn’t do to have you think I did not wish to take you every moment of every day.”

With that, his lips finally connected to hers. She let out a breathy moan as his soft lips worked her own expertly. A small nip to her bottom lip caused her to gasp, and Hannibal wasted no time in eagerly exploring her open mouth. His tongue mingled with hers, then playfully darted over her bottom lip. 

Clarice felt her arousal growing rapidly. Her cheeks were now flushed a deep red, and she clenched her thighs together in an attempt to gain some much-wanted friction. Hannibal groaned in pleasure as the sweet smell of her arousal surrounded him. He pulled back and nuzzled his nose into her neck, inhaling deeply.

“Ah, Clariiice,” he rasped, his voice now taking on a gravelly quality. “Your scent never ceases to ensnare me. I am but a slave to your pleasure, my love.” He turned his head just so, allowing his lips to connect with the soft skin of her neck. He sucked sharply, a sudden surge of possessiveness sweeping through him. Clarice’s breath hitched, and she titled her head to the side, allowing him better access to her throat. It was quite amazing to her that this man had caused so much pain with the very thing that was bringing her such exquisite pleasure. She rubbed her thighs together once more, the ache between her legs becoming almost unbearable as he continued to work his clever mouth against her neck.

“Hannibal,” she moaned breathily. “Please.”

Hannibal pulled back and smirked down at her, one eyebrow quirking up in question. 

“I’m afraid you’ll have to articulate a bit more, Clarice. Please, what?”

She groaned in frustration and said impatiently,”Please, Hannibal, touch me.”

“I thought that’s what I was doing.” He said with an amused expression. But he decided not to torture her too much and leaned back down to brush his lips against hers. “Remove your clothing, Clarice, and then I will touch you.” Oh, how he did enjoy watching her undress. It aroused him to no end to see her bare before him.

She didn’t need to be told twice. Shooting up from the bed, she stood and removed her tank top with ease, throwing it on the floor without care. Next came her shorts, followed by her bra and panties. Clarice had long gotten over being modest in his company and stood before him unflinchingly. 

A pleased smile spread across his face as his gaze raked over her body.

“Exquisite,” he breathed to himself. He took off his blazer, and his fingers began to work open the buttons of his shirt at an agonizingly slow pace. Clarice huffed in frustration and batted his hands away, fumbling to undo the buttons in her haste. She eagerly pushed the shirt from his shoulders, her hands smoothing down his chest. They stopped at his waistline and she moved to work his belt open, but was halted as his hands covered hers.

“Patience, Clarice,” he tutted, pushing her playfully back onto the bed. “I believe I said I would touch you. My pleasure can wait.” A devilish smirk momentarily crossed his face as he knelt before her on the bed. His broad shoulders easily spread her legs as he moved between them, pressing feather-light kisses along her inner thighs. His eyes fluttered closed as he inhaled once more, a soft moan escaping his slightly parted lips.

His rough hands guided her legs over his shoulders, and slid down to rest at her hips. Without any further ado, he dived between her legs, lips parting as his tongue licked from her entrance to her needy clit. Her legs tightened around his shoulders, a breathy moan sounding from above him. Well, he’d have to get more out of her than that.

With renewed vigor, he hungrily sucked on her clit, not allowing her any reprieve. Sliding down from her hip, his right hand made its way to the juncture of her thighs, teasing, before plunging two fingers into her wet entrance.

“Oh god, Hannibal!” She panted. “Don’t stop. You feel so good.”

He hummed around her clit and continued his actions, enjoying the taste of her and the tight suction around his fingers.

“That’s it, my love.” He praised as her thighs began to quiver. He continued to pump his fingers in and out of her as he said,”Don’t hold back. Let me feel you, Clarice. I want to watch you fall apart on my fingers.”

Her breath hitched and with one final moan, she shattered. Her stomach muscles tightened and her thighs quaked as she came on his hand. She looked down and was greeted with a satisfied smile.

“That’s my girl,” he said, maroon eyes now a deep red.

Hannibal stood, hungry glint in his eye, and said,”My turn.”

Clarice smiled and sat up on the bed, pulling him forward by his belt. She hastily unclasped his it and slid it free from the loops, then carefully pulled down his zipper over the straining bulge in his trousers.

“Someone’s excited,” she commented in amusement.

“Who wouldn’t be after such a delicious meal?” He countered, pushing her hands aside so he could tug off his pants. “Now, I hope that wasn’t all you had to give me, because I want much, much more from you tonight.”

Clarice bit her bottom lip and laid back on the bed, her body an open invitation for him.

“I think I’ve been patient enough for tonight, Hannibal.” She said, her eyes drinking in his now unclothed body.

Hannibal towered above her, eyes blazing with uninhibited lust. “Even if you hadn’t, mine is wearing thin. But I think we’re both more than ready.” His fingertips grazed over her throat, sliding down to cup one of her breasts. “I thought of you while I was away, Clarice. Of this. I can’t go more than a few days without indulging in this delicious body of yours.”

“Then stop waiting,” she replied impatiently.

“As you wish,” he said, grabbing her hips and tugging her to the edge of the bed. Just as he’d done before, he guided her legs over his shoulders. Without preamble, he thrust into her tight, warm, welcoming heat. A low groan sounded from him, almost carnal in its nature. From Clarice came a sharp gasp as he filled her so completely. He always stretched her body to its limit, and this time was no different.

“Move,” she grunted, trying to rock against him. Hannibal smiled in amusement and began to thrust in and out of her, his movements languid and unhurried.

“I said move, Hannibal.” His eyes found hers and he could see the fiery beginnings of her frustration. Perhaps on another night, he would have teased her. Would have tortured her until she begged him to fuck her hard. But he, too, was feeling impatient. His hips began to move faster and faster, eventually snapping against her own as each thrust pushed her body up the bed.

“Yes!” She called, inner muscles clenching around her length. “Harder, Hannibal. I need to feel you. I want my body to remember this tomorrow.”

He grunted and tightened his hold on her hips, and then began to piston in and out of her. The slap of skin against skin resounded within their bedroom, and low growls began to bubble up from deep within Hannibal’s chest. The more primal side of him was coming out, and his body reflected that. His mind drifted to solely focus on his own pleasure.

Clarice stopped trying to keep up with him, allowing him to drive in and out of her body. She could feel the beginnings of her orgasm stirring, and she periodically clenched around him. This caused the beast within him to vocalize his approval, and Clarice found herself being pushed closer to the edge by the delicious sounds coming from him as well as the exquisite friction of their bodies joining.

“Clarice…” Hannibal gasped. “Soon…can't hold back much longer.”

“Let go,” She cried out. “Let me feel you.”

Her words pushed him over the edge, and he thrust deep inside of her as his pleasure overwhelmed him. Clarice followed soon after, and the two lay there, panting. 

Once he had recovered his senses as well as his breath, Hannibal moved away from Clarice, only to lay beside her moments later.

“Well, I hope I’ve shown just how much I appreciate you, Clarice. Every single inch.”

She smiled and turned to nuzzle into his chest, her breathing still erratic.

“I love you.” She replied, all doubts and insecurities completely erased from her mind. How could she have ever doubted this man?


End file.
